


Bite me, Cas.

by supernaturals



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Biting, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean, Castiel is a Tease, Castiel-centric, College Student Castiel, College Student Dean, Crushes, Cute, Cute Dean, Dean is Not Heterosexual, Dean is So Done, Dean-Centric, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Dean, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eventual Smut, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Foreplay, Good Boyfriend Castiel, Good Boyfriend Dean, High School, Homosexuality, Human Castiel, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Love Bites, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mating Bites, Mild Smut, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Dean, Teasing, Tickling, Ticklish Dean, Top Castiel, only joking, slightly cannibalistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturals/pseuds/supernaturals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is not a cannibal.. he just likes eating Dean...and tasting......and biting......but..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite me, Cas.

Dean and Cas were sat on opposite sides of the sofa, facing each other with their backs against the arm rests and their legs intertwined. They'd been drinking all night, deciding that they needed to let loose for once, and tonight was the perfect night, it was the night after their final exam.

"Come and cuddle with me," Dean pleaded, rubbing his foot up and down Cas' leg, "you're too far away." Dean had been pouting at Cas for the last hour.

"Deaaaaan, you're so needy when you're drunk." Cas stated, a huge grin on his face as he struggled out of his current position, moved down the sofa and snuggled into Dean's arms. 

"You're the, uhhh, needier-est." Dean replied, giggling after realizing 'needierest' wasn't a word.

"Okay, stupid." Cas said, placing a kiss on Dean's forehead.

"Bite me, Cas." Dean said, for the fourth time that day. It had become a habit, whenever Cas would tease Dean, Dean would tell Cas to bite him. Not literally, of course.

"You know what? Ok." Cas smirked, pouncing on top of Dean.

"Cas! Control yourself!" Dean started chuckling when Cas lifted his shirt up and grazed his teeth against his stomach. "It's juhust a sahahaying! Not lihihiteral!" He shrieked.

"Yeah, well, I don't care. I'm feeling frisky." Cas said bluntly. 

Cas continued biting Dean, nibbling at the shell of Dean's ear, grazing his teeth lightly against the skin of Dean's neck.

"This I don't mind." Dean said, head thrown back in pleasure.

Cas then nibbled all across Dean's jawline, expressing his gratitude for the well structured bones of Dean's face, he could've sworn his face was sculpted by angels.

He munched on Dean's collarbones, tasting the sweat on his skin. He looked up momentarily, showing Dean his lust filled, beckoning blue eyes.

Pulling Dean's shirt off with one swift movement, he moved down to Dean's torso, licking down Dean's chest before biting ever-so-lightly on each hardened nipple. He flicked his tongue over Dean's beautiful pink nipples, sucking on one for a moment.

Dean moaned, "Fuck, Cas" he said breathlessly. 

Dean was getting harder every second, he almost couldn't take it. Thrusting his hips forward, he made sure to let Cas know just how hard he was. This didn't stop Cas though.

Cas took one of Dean's deliciously long fingers, placing it between his lips, grazing his teeth down the sides before sucking on it, swirling his tongue all over, giving Dean a taste of what was to come. 

"Cas, please." Dean's voice spoke through the strident silence. He wasn't sure what he was begging for, but he sure was begging. His mind was clouded by desire and he couldn't think straight. 

Cas was now grinding down on Dean, the friction between the two boys' hardening bulges causing each an undeniable amount of pleasure. 

Sucking carefully placed love bites into Dean's neck, Cas made sure he left a very visible mark to show the world that Dean was his, all his. Dean was covered in love bites, up and down his neck, his shoulder, collar bones and the very top of his arms.

From then on, Dean had to refrain from saying "Bite me" in public.


End file.
